


Favoritism

by Headphone_Love



Series: TMS- Drabble City (Haikyuu!!) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is whipped for both of em, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Playing board games to pass the time is fine and all, but keeping your boyfriends at bay is the actual challenge.At least that is what Akaashi finds out.-------“Oi, that’s not right,” Kuroo began while pointing at the table and tapping the board. “The person chosen as tie-breaker can’t show favoritism.”Akaashi raised a brow. “Favoritism? He dropped a piece, all I did was pick it up.”Letting out a breath of disbelief, Kuroo leaned back and shook his head. “Shameless, aren’t you?”"A pain in the ass, aren't you?"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: TMS- Drabble City (Haikyuu!!) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677220
Comments: 11
Kudos: 323
Collections: Haikyuu!! Polyamory Fics, Hinata Fics





	Favoritism

**Author's Note:**

> A request for 10-minute snippets :) 
> 
> A poly ship that I've never done before, but was very fun! I definitely had a hard time with characterizations, but I hope to do more of this ship since it seems pretty freaking fun!
> 
> I might come back to revisit this without the 10-minute restriction and see if I can add more shenanigans haha. 
> 
> ~HxL

“That’s totally a word!” Hinata defended as he shifted to lean forward towards Kuroo. “I say it all the time!” 

Kuroo leaned forward as well, the two locking eyes so intensely that Akaashi debated whether he should leave the room. Remembering he was also a part of this odd relationship, he pulled Hinata back onto his lap gently, tapping his knees as a reminder for him to relax. It worked like a charm, because Hinata, despite his pout, quieted down. The younger male leaned back into him, shoulders dropping and head resting against his shoulder. 

His blue eyes then flickered to Kuroo who looked far too smug for his own good. Without missing a beat, Akaashi added a letter to Hinata’s word, returning a hand to the smaller male’s knees. Kuroo’s smirk fell in an instant. 

“Oi, that’s not right,” Kuroo began while pointing at the table and tapping the board. “The person chosen as tie-breaker can’t show favoritism."

Akaashi raised a brow. “Favoritism? He dropped a piece, all I did was pick it up.” 

Letting out a breath of disbelief, Kuroo leaned back and shook his head. “Shameless, aren’t you?”

“A pain in the ass, aren’t you?” Akaashi replied, eyes flickering for a moment. He then returned his eyes to the game board and tallied up the number of points before writing it on the notepad right beside his leg. “Hinata is in the lead now by 100 points.”

Kuroo let out a laugh of disbelief. “Woah~ You’re scary when you want to be.”

Akaashi tilted his head just as Hinata turned to look up at him from where he sat. His gaze moved from Kuroo back to the ginger at the feeling of eyes on him. Hinata was grinning so wide Akaashi wondered whether he ever felt pain from doing so. He was brought back to reality by a kiss to the corner of his lips which had his eyes widening by a fraction. His chest felt tight, but he hid it by pushing air from his nose as if put off by the gesture. His hands moved from Hinata’s knees to around his waist, settling there carefully. 

“What was that for?” 

“Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?” Hinata curiously, as if genuinely concerned he had overstepped a boundary. While Hinata had slowly begun to learn his expression like the back of his hand, Akaashi still did have to reassure him about the physical aspect of their relationship often. A part of him, at first, hadn’t expected Hinata to be so _…hesitant_ about his actions. 

It was only once he’d learned about an incident at a training camp—one that Hinata had apparently witnessed and never truly gotten over—that he understood the other’s fear of overstepping boundaries. It was a sweet trait to have, but one that Akaashi knew wasn’t necessary considering who Hinata had decided to date. It did make Akaashi all the more aware of his actions towards his boyfriends, however, and he was sure Kuroo thought the same even if he’d be too awkward to admit it. 

“Of course not,” Akaashi said, opting that being upfront would be better than anything else right now. “You can kiss me whenever you want.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up at the words and the smile that bloomed on his lips made being woken up early to monitor the game very worth it. 

“Well, since there is no coming back from this, I raise my white flag to you, Chibi-chan,” Kuroo said with a dramatic sigh. “If only I had someone on my side through this hardship…”

Hinata snickered at the words, giving a final kiss to Akaashi’s cheek before standing. He moved around the table, stopping when he stood in front of Kuroo. Akaashi always loved watching their interactions, all things considered. It was like when they were together, all their energy went into their eyes making them look even brighter than usual. No words were ever exchanged, or needed, at times like this.

Maybe that is why this relationship was working out better than Akaashi once thought it would. 

He placed his chin in his palm and watched while calmly, shocked at how giddy the revelation of this relationship actually _working_ made him.

After another moment of silent stares, Kuroo pulled Hinata in and wrapped his arms around him easily. Hinata’s laughter returned, louder than before, especially with Kuroo began nosing his neck. The sight had Akaashi’s heart thumping against his ribcage. Kuroo’s next words had the fluttering in his gut hit him full force. 

“Since I’ve accepted defeat, should I offer him a prize?” Kuroo asked innocently, but Akaashi knew ‘the look’ when he saw it. Rolling his neck and deciding that there wasn’t any stopping Kuroo when he had an idea, he nodded and stood up to stretch his legs out. 

“Of course. It's only right the winner gets a prize.”

Hinata squinted, tilting his head as his gaze moved from Kuroo to Akaashi and back again. He didn't look the least bit suspicious, which was his first mistake. "A prize? What prize? We can't go out or anything," he mumbled in confusion. Kuroo didn't answer him, standing up slowly to make sure he didn't accidentally knock Hinata onto the floor. Getting the hint, Hinata stood up as well and stretched his arms over his head. Taking the opportunity, Kuroo walked over to Akaashi and kissed his temple, whispering something in his ear. Akaashi hummed in affirmative, figuring that this was only fair considering his earlier actions. 

If he helped one boyfriend, he might as well help the other. 

Even the playing field.

“Oh good, I've gotten a blessing!” Kuroo said as his eyes filled with mischievous glee. He turned to Hinata and picked him up over his shoulder, relishing in the yelp that escaped the ginger. “So ice bath for the winner who had to _carry_ the game on his back! You must be sore, my dear.” 

"Ha?! That's not a—put me down! Akaashi-san! Stop him!"

"Sorry," Akaashi said, shrugging as he followed and grabbed three towels from the closet. "Favoritism isn't allowed."


End file.
